Chapter 39 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 24: "Thigie is lying on the ground." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters 12 pictures of Thigie Reptah and Tiger Reptah. Fan-Post-Page {FPP} D: Cover, pictures and FPP? Oh my god! R: Has Gasman got a wife? D: Yes, and her name is Gaswoman. (picture of her) R: How many devil fruits are there in this world? D: I think more than 2000, more than the half are type paramecia. R: Не оскорбляйте меня! Головоломка 16: Что я говорю? D: Don't drink more ockoprnte, it's dangerous! Yes, you have to be sixteen or older to drink that deadly stuff! ("He" (喝 Hē) is Chinese for "(to) drink" and "mehr" is German for "more") Story The two marine guys are attacking Keno, Wakii and Cauto. "Sounds great" The one marine guy: "We can't let you go! We've heard of you two!" He points at Keno and "Mr. Sounds great". Another marine guy comes from the floor. "Hello." The other marine guy: "That's Yeuhai! He's the Hai-pos 7!" Wakii: "Hai-pos?" "There are 9 Hai-pos on Haiquan vetranh. These nine marine members are the strongest who "live" here. The Hai-pos 9, 8, 7 and 6 are the low Hai-pos, 5, 4, 3 and 2 the high Hai-pos." "And 1?" "He's... I can't describe that strenght." Another one comes in. "I am Ancant." Yeuhai takes his sword and creates a wound in Keno's left shoulder. "Eight-Eight!" Cauto uses his powerful fighting style: "ARCHUTZIGO!" Ancant knows what that is. "Archutzigo: Shooting Three!" Ancant dodges them, but they hit Yeuhai. "Archutzigo: Two-Arrow Speed Boost!" Ancant never heard of this attack. Cauto shoots one arrow, then another one which gives the first arrow a pretty huge boost. Anywhere on H. v.: Sarcha walks slowly to the building. Some pirates scream: "YOU KILLED IHIN!!!" "...funny." "THAT ISN'T FUNNY!!! WE WILL COME BACK WITH ONETHOUSAND STRON-" *boom* Sarcha has placed a bomb in the pirate's mouth. "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW OR-" Sarcha sprinted at the speed of light through the mass of dumb pirates, killing them all. Yes, it sounds brutal, but Sarcha is the most "brutal" OPH character. "He had a bounty of 12,000,000? Even with 1,200,000,000 he would had no chance... 200 wins today, not bad, not bad. I'm the second strongest on Haiquan vetranh - the Hai-pos 2. ... ... WHOOO AAAREEE YOOOUUU?!?!?!" A man stands on the beach. "My name is Sorji, sorry." "Who-... why are you HERE?!" "I like long walks on the beach... ni ne?" "W-" "And you?" "W-" "Sorry." "I've heard of you... okay." Sarcha's face gets angry and dark again. "This was your last long walk on the beach!" "Oh no." Where Cauto is, maybe on H. v.: "Storm of thousand arrows! And...: Archutzigo: Shooting Three!" Ancant blocks the three arrows, but doesn't sees the storm coming...! "NOOOooo...-" Ancant is defeated. Yeuhai: "Yeu, yeu! No! Brother! What have you done to my brother?!" "Sounds great" "Don't be naughty!" Keno: "Do you have more Archutzigo techniques?" "Yes! Archutzigo: Frostarrow!" He blows for two seconds on an arrow, then Cauto shoots the arrow. With every second in the air, the arrow gets ~25% colder. The arrow reaches Yeuhai and not only hurts, the arrow freezes this part of his skin for a short time too! "Cold." "Sounds great." Keno runs the floor up to Yeuhai and attacks the frozen part with his swords. "!" While Cauto and Keno damaged Yeuhai, Wakii has defeated the other two guys. Keno: "How...?" "You haven't looked, you don't have the permission to know what happened." Yeuhai: "She has stolen the weapons of the two marine guys. They don't have real names! We just call them "marine guys"." Cauto: "You're not longer the weakest of us. That's now Sorji." Keno: "And you, Cauto, you're the strongest..." Where Sarcha and Sorji are: "...until I'll join." Sorji: "What?" Sarcha, a not tall but not small man with black hair stands in front of Sorji. "I'm Sorji." "Captain of the idiots crew?" "...yes, exactly." Sarcha runs to Sorji and punches in his stomach. Sarcha thought Sorji will fall into the sand, but he's standing. "WHA-" "I've trained my stomach four years long. It's like a iron stomach. It doesn't hurts and I can eat much." -One Piece Hunters Major Events *Yeuhai and Ancant appear. *He uses Archutzigo stage 1 and following Archutzigo stage 1 attacks: **Two-Arrow Speed Boost- (1x) **Shooting Three (2x) **Storm of thousand arrows **Frostarrow *Sorji's iron stomach Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Sarcha (せちい Se Chī) *Two marine guys *Yeuhai (ユーハイ Yūhai) *Ancant (あんかん An kan) *Pirates✝ *Ihin Soser Tog✝ (いひの・そせれ・とっご Ihi no so se re toggo) Places *South Blue *Haiquan vetranh (はいくあんゔぇてらね Hai kuan vu~eterane) Animals Trivia *The name Yeuhai comes from the vietnamese Tôi yêu hải quân, which means "I love the marine". *The name Ancant comes from the vietnamese B'ạn' không cần tôi, which means "You don't need me" *The FPP is back! Errors *Sarcha's hair is looking a little bit green. *Ancant is missing several times. Category:Stories Chapter 0039